


Late Nights and Pancakes

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pancakes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: This is the first Valentine's Day Nora and Ren will celebrate as a couple - Nora has to make sure it's the best day ever! But does she plan too much?





	Late Nights and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 3

“REN!”

_Oh no._

“REN GUESS WHAT DAY IS COMING UP!”

“...Valentine’s Day?”

“YES!!!”

Ren set down the book he was attempting to read. He should’ve known better than to try to read with Nora around. Especially this time of year.

She flopped on the couch next to him, eyes glinting mischievously. They’d known each other long enough that at this point Ren knew to be afraid. Very afraid.

“This is our first Valentine’s Day as a couple, it has to be the best one ever! We have to do the horse drawn carriage, the fancy dinner, chocolate and flowers, the whole nine yards!” She clapped her hands excitedly.

Ren barely suppressed a sigh. This was beginning to feel like the Valentine’s Day Olympics.

But, if it made Nora happy...then of course he’d do it. This was her holiday, he’d make sure it lived up to her expectations.

“What’s the plan?”

Nora’s eyes lit up. “I thought you’d never ask!”

 

~~~

 

“Ren.”

“...”

“Ren.”

“...”

“Ren.”

“Yes, Nora?”

“Are you awake?”

“...No, Nora.”

A heavy something landed on his chest, and he groaned in pain.

“Why?” He managed, looking up into Nora’s wild blue eyes.

“I can’t sleep,” she whispered, “I’m too excited for tomorrow!”

Ren groaned again, and rolled over to look at the time. Nora slid off of him and perched at the edge of his bed. The clock read 12:15 AM.

“Nora, it _is_ tomorrow. If you don’t go to bed, you’ll be too tired to do everything later.”

“I know,” she said simply, “but I can’t sleep. Can I lay with you?”

With a sigh and a smile, Ren lifted his blanket for Nora to climb under. In a matter of minutes, she fell asleep. He laughed to himself. It was just like her to get overexcited the night before something big and then crawl into bed with him to get some actual sleep. Just like the night before they went to Haven Academy.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said softly to the sleeping girl.

 

~~~

 

Nora woke recharged and refreshed. Valentine’s Day! She jumped out of bed, fully expecting Ren to complain about waking him up so abruptly. But she turned, and there was nothing.

It was almost noon!

She slapped her forehead, and ran out of Ren’s room. Oh jeez, she’d have to hurry and maybe they could still do some of the morning things she had planned. Where was Ren? He didn’t decide to do something else, did he? No, he wouldn’t have, even if she overslept.

“Ren!” She called out, a slight panicky tone to her voice.

“In here,” Ren answered from the kitchen.

As soon as she walked into the room, the smell of pancakes and good ole maple syrup hit her. She sighed.

“Sorry, I tried to wake you up a few dozen times. I was just about to check if you were still alive,” Ren teased, sliding a plate of pancakes in her direction.

“This is perfect,” Nora answered, sitting down in front of the pancakes.

“Well, almost,” Ren said, then disappeared down the hall.

No time to worry about that, she had pancakes to attend to.

He came back with a pink gift bag in his hands and handed it to her.

She grinned at him, and tore into it.

Inside was a small, stuffed pink sloth.

“ _It’s so cute!_ ” She squealed, jumping up and hugging him. “Thank you!”

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day,” he laughed.

It wasn’t the day she planned out, but pancakes and Ren? It was better than what she could’ve hoped for.


End file.
